A Miraculous Valentines
by Kitty021
Summary: A Valentines Day party, a crazy game, an awkward position, an argument between partners, a passionate kiss, and a secret possibly revealed. What could possibly go wrong?


Marinette was dressed in a red long sleeved t-shirt with a black heart outlined in the center. She had blue jeans and her hair was up in her regular pig tales that bobbed as she walked.

It was her senior year and she kept excellent grades, as well as being a well known Paris hero.

It was a cool, crisp Saturday night. February 13th, to be exact. She dreaded valentines day that would come tomorrow. Just two weeks before, she and Nathanael had ended their relationship, they decided on being friends. Alya, who was wearing her usual outfit, was dragging her through Paris' streets to a Valentines Day party that Aurore was throwing.

Marinette didn't see the reason why she had to come since she didn't have a date or anyone to spend Valentines with. Alya insisted saying it would be fun and it wasn't just for couples. Marinette gave in to her friends constant pleading and went with her.

The two friends turned the corner to a lit up house. They entered to find pink and red decorations with many classmates and some people that they couldn't recognize.

"I should have just stayed home." Marinette huffed trying to man over through the crowed.

"Stop complaining. It'll be fun, you'll see." Alya snickered at Marinette before pulling her around people. "Hi Aurore," Alya waved at the blond headed girl.

"Hi Alya, Marinette. I'm glad you could make it." The girl responded with a smile.

Marinette waved, not wanting to be rude.

Aurore walked up to Alya and whispered something into her ear. It was followed by a nod from Alya and Aurore walking to greet more people.

"Alya, what was that about?" Marinette asked.

Alya had a grin plastered to her face that resembled that of Chat Noir's. _I wonder what Kitty is up to tonight._ Marinette was shaped out of her thought by Alya.

"So, Aurore has this secret room over there." She pointed to a closed door. "Only people without a 'sweet heart,' is allowed to enter. That would be me and you. She said that Alix is in there constructing a game for us single people. She's calling herself, 'The Match Maker,'" Alya giggled. "So, sounds fun to me. Are you up for it?"

Marinette grunted, "I guess. You dragged me here literally so you can't just ditch me."

Alya smiled at the response. She bobbed all the way to the door while Marinette walked slouched and shuffled her feet. _I wish I were out now, running, jumping, and swinging. Maybe Chat would keep me company._

The two entered the room. It wasn't as crowded as the others. There were still people, just not an overwhelming amount. It was hard to make things out. It was lit by a single light in the corner with a pink bulb. That made it harder to see.

It took a few seconds for Marinette's eyes to adjust to the darkness. Finally the dark blurs became people.

"Okay everyone," Alix began, "sit in a circle and leave room in the middle."

Everyone did as commanded and took a seat in a circle. Alya pulled Marinette down to sit next to her. Alya knew what was happening but Marinette couldn't figure it out. She watched as her friend became more and more excited.

Alix left the center of the circle to retrieve something from beyond the room. Light filled the dark as she opened the door. It did this again as she reopened the door to come back in. She made her way back to the center and placed something down in the middle. Alix stepped over heads and stood behind the crowd of people.

Marinette's eyes traveled down to the middle where a glass bottle laid on its side. Oh no, Alya! She screamed internally.

"Okay, ladies first. Now which one of you would like to go first?" Alix closed her eyes and spun around, carful not to fall. She stopped and pointed at Alya. "Alya, go ahead," her hand signaled for Alya to come forward. "All of the girls need to step back a few paces and the guys need to come forward.

Alya moved forward and so did the boys in the room. She moved to the center and spun the bottle. The bottle spun and spun and spun. It's speed decreased as it came to a stop. The end pointed to a boy in a red cap and black glasses.

"Okay you two, off you go." Alix pointed to a closet. Everyone tried to hold back giggles and laughter. Alix followed them and closed the closet door behind them. "Seven minutes you two," Alix continued.

The seven minutes ended and Alya and Nino came out. Alya's glasses were upside down and Nino's cap had been turned, he also had a few red marks on his cheeks. Alya took her position by Marinette and smiled.

"That was fun wasn't it," Marinette giggled, covering her mouth.

"Marinette," Alix began again, "it's your turn."

Marinette gulped and made her way to the bottle. She slightly flinched as it spun around. She closed her eyes in hopes that it wouldn't land on Nathanael. She sighed in relief when it passed him and stopped on another.

The tip pointed to a figure with a black shirt with a red stripe that crossed through the middle.

"Okay Marinette, Adrien, your turn."

Marinette's face was painted with a frightened look. _Did she just say Adrien? No she didn't, she couldn't have. She did._ Marinette tried to act confident as she followed her long time crush into a closet. _This wasn't happening was it._

They entered the dark obis and the door closed behind them. They were both blind. Marinette tripped over something and gave an "auhhhh," sound. She fell forward onto Adrien and they both hit the ground. She was laying on Adrien, Adrien freaking Agreste.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry, are you okay?" Marinette sat on his chest.

"I'm fine." Adrien laughed. "What about you?" He was very aware of her position on his chest.

"uh, oh I'm fine." Marinette lifted her legs and offered her hand to Adrien. He gladly took it.

He steadied himself while grasping his shoulders. "I can't exactly see."

"I c-can't ether." She started to take steps backwards and ran into the wall. Boxes came falling on top of her. She shrieked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry,"

"You are a bit clumsy Mari"

 _He just called me Mari, he just called me Mari._ "Sorry, I'm a little over whelmed. I didn't really want to come to this party, Alya dragged me here, literally."

Adrien laughed again. "Nino dragged me here as well, only not literally."

Marinette blushed but it was hidden from the darkness.

The door opened and the light folded into the closet. "Time's up," Alya snickered.

Marinette shyly took her seat beside Alya, her eyes were wide.

"Girl what happened in there, ther was a lot of racket. Did you two..."

"No Alya, we didn't. I just kept falling into stuff." Marinette's head lowered to meet her hands.

"Mari, your hopeless." Alya continued.

It was the 14th, the day had come.

Ladybug was seated on a rooftop with her feet dangling off the edge. She watched all of the gentlemen with flowers and gifts running about. Couples were walking to together hand in hand, they seemed so at peace and happy. The wind blew through her hair and her ribbons flapped in the breeze. She had been here for hours, admiring the people of Paris.

"Hello My Lady," a hand a figure dressed in black took a seat beside her.

"Hello Kitty," Ladybug turned to face the cat and scratched under his chin.

"Why are you sitting all by your lonesome? Shouldn't you be off somewhere with flowers and a card in your hand."

"Ah Kitty, you see no one likes me like that."

"But what about..."

"Chat, that didn't work out between us. He wasn't happy with me and to be honest, I wasn't happy with him ether."

"I'm sorry my Lady, you deserve someone better."

"My Lady, I need to tell you something. I have tried to so many times it-it's just,"

"What is it Chat?"

"Ladybug, je t'aime" he held his breath, waiting for her to respond. He didn't expect the laughter that came from her.

"Chat, if only you knew."

"Knew what?"

"You don't love me, no one could. All you see is the confident Ladybug. If you knew me without the mask, you would be disappointed." The laughter stopped and tears began to form. Her kitty had grown on her but, he didn't love her, he couldn't.

"Don't say that, Ladybug, if you knew me behind the mask, I... I act differently without the mask, I'm behaved and told and boring and the perfect son to my father, a father who never even sees me. I'm broken without this mask on my face. I'm free to do what ever I want and with you, the sadness and hurt goes away." Both of their miraculous' be gain to beep but Chat kept going. "You could never disappoint me and I could never hate you. How could I, your the one true person who cares about me. God Ladybug you..."

"Chat, you have to promise me something. Just don't laugh."

Chat stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes went wide. What was she doing? He nodded.

Ladybug stepped into him and felt the warmth of his breath. She leaned to his lips and at first, kissed them softly. He kissed back, his was more passionate but then, so was Ladybugs.

There were flashes of green and red light. The two broke their kiss and took in the sight of each other. Marinette became instantly red as Adrien grinned.

"Happy Valentines Day Princess.

Kitty021: I know that this is terrible. I don't know what happened, sorry. Please check out my story, Secrets. It would be much appreciated. Don't forget to review! ;)


End file.
